Secrets & kissing
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Stevie & Alex FINALLY get together, Stevie wants to keep it a secret... this is MY take on the episode that should have been! S&A love and romance...


_A/N: SEASON 7._

_My take on how it SHOULD have been once they got together… :D_

Stevie tried not to look Alex in the eye when she saw him on the porch at Drover's one afternoon. She was afraid that her body language would give it away. Or that they might smile funny at each other and people would know that they were together.

She wanted to keep it a secret for a while, just to give herself time to let it sink in and be sure that it was going to last before she told the whole world. Regan, Kate and Taylor were talking to him about the latest cattle scam.

"Hi," she announced walking towards the table. She had to walk past Alex, who was sitting in a chair against the wall, to get to a chair, and when she was dead centre in front of him, he reached out and pulled her easily into his lap.

She laughed and pulled herself up quickly. She gave him a dirty look and turned to the girls. They only smiled none of them had assumed anything had changed. Alex was just being Alex. When the girls were chatting among themselves, Stevie gestured for Alex to follow her inside.

A minute later the two of them were alone in the study at Drover's. Stevie closed the door behind them.

"Hi," he grinned pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She rested her hand on his upper chest and smiled lovingly up at him. He was much taller than she was.

"You have to stop doing that," she insisted between kisses. "Your gonna get us caught. I told you I want to keep this a secret."

"Why?" he asked curiously. He was ready to tell the whole world about them.

"Maybe I'm not ready to go public yet. Let's just keep this as our little secret – just for a while."

He shrugged in answer. "Yeah okay. It's more fun that way anyway," he laughed. He kissed her for a little longer before she broke away and insisted they go back out to the porch before someone noticed they were missing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Come away with me?" Alex begged.

"I can't!" she sighed.

"Why not?" he sucked at hiding his disappointment.

"Because people don't know about us yet, that's why. Besides what would I say, 'I'm going into town, oh by the way I'm staying the night just for the sake of it' be serious," Stevie was as excited about this new relationship as Alex was. She was just a little more cautious than him. She had never fallen in love like this before, Alex had, with Claire. Alex knew what he was risking. Stevie didn't know what it felt like to lose someone she loved as much as she loved him. She had watched Alex go through the pain and agony of losing Claire, and she was not sure whether she could be as brave as he was and move on.

"I am!" he stated. "I want to wake up beside you in the morning Stevie. At least think about it," he pleaded.

She turned to look at him. She was working in the yard at Drover's and the girls were scattered all over the place. She would have been kissing him if she were sure they wouldn't be caught. "All right, I'll think about it." she had to admit that the prospect of waking up beside him made her smile. She used to dream about it all the time. The thought of it really happening gave her butterflies. They were yet to spend a night together. But they had only been dating a few days.

"That's a start," he grinned kissing her neck. She had her back turned from him.

"Quit it," she laughed. It tickled. "Your going to get us caught."

"Good. Then you won't need an excuse to come away with me, will you?" he teased.

"Alex, can't you contain yourself for a moment."

"Not when you're near me," he teased rapping his arms around her waist. She turned her body around so that she was facing him she placed one arm comfortably on his upper chest and the other one around his neck. He was hard to resist now that she had him and him kissing her all the time didn't make it any easier. She liked kissing him too.

"All right, what do you propose we do?" she asked him.

"You agree to come away with me," he pushed.

"What do I tell the girls," she shrugged. She liked the idea more with every passing moment.

"That we're in love and we want to be alone in a hotel room so I can do naughty things to you," he joked.

"Alex…" she laughed.

"All right. All right. Tell them your coming away with me for a business thing, to do with Killarny. I asked you to come and you agreed. It's not like they wouldn't buy that."

She hesitated. "Okay."

"Really?" he asked. It sounded too good to be true.

"I know that the girls aren't that stupid and that questions will be asked when we come back… but I think it might be worth it. Besides, I might want to tell the world by the time we get back."

"Great," he smiled kissing her. "When do we leave?"

"In a few days," she answered.

"Why not tonight?" he asked.

"Because I have to go away with Regan to a camp-drafting demonstration tomorrow, I promised her ages ago."

"How long will you be gone?" he questioned tightening his grip around her waist. She liked being in his arms. She felt safe and loved.

"Overnight," she told him.

"Can I come?" he teased.

"Yeah that won't be obvious."

"I guess I'll wait for you like your lost little puppy then huh? Moping around the house missing you," he smiled.

"I'll be back before you know it," she kissed him quickly and pulled away when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Regan.

"Hey Alex," she smiled.

"Regan," he nodded in reply. He looked at Stevie and gestured for her to tell Regan they were going away. He was eager to make this happen.

"Alex has just asked me to go with him on one of his business meetings to do with Killarny," she offered. Alex smiled.

"Yeah you don't mind if I steal her for a night do ya?" he asked. Stevie pulled a face when Regan had her back turned. "I get so bored up there. I thought if I took Steves with me we could crash a couple of pubs and wipe the floor with the pool players."

"Sounds fine. When?" Regan asked.

"The day we get back," Stevie offered relieved that Alex hadn't blown their cover and grateful that he was being modest about it.

"Okay." Regan agreed. "Stevie we have to move a mob from Skinny Jims to the west paddock."

"I can give Stevie a hand if you like?" Alex offered.

"Thanks," Regan smiled cheekily at Stevie and left the two alone again.

"Do you have to be so obvious," Stevie snapped. "She is going to figure it out if you keep doing that."

He shrugged. "Come on let's get this mob moved." He playfully elbowed her in the shoulder. She slapped his arm and reluctantly followed him. But on the inside she was grinning. It all seemed to be fitting into place. She had waited a long time for this, she was glad it had finally come.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

When Stevie and Alex were finished moving the mob in the West paddock, Alex pulled Stevie into his and arms and starting kissing her again. She made no objections. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. But what neither of them had expected was Riley to be driving his Ute through the West paddock.

"Wow…" he grinned cheekily.

Stevie instantly pulled away looking desperately guilty. Her face felt like it was on fire and Alex was smiling happily to himself – she was NOT amused.

"How long has this been going on?" he questioned curiously. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"A few days," Alex announced easily. Stevie punched him in the arm.

"Alex!" she snapped.

"Come on Steves, he just caught us, nothing we said was going to make him think anything other than the truth," Alex reasoned. "Face it, the secret's out, everyone will know in a matter of an hour. So what?"

Stevie looked like she was going to pass out at any given moment.

"Of course I'd be willing to keep it a secret for a price?" Riley teased playfully. He was having fun.

"What price?" Stevie demanded.

"Be my slave for a day, do all my chores and then I want dinner at the pub, all expenses paid by you," he negotiated.

Stevie pulled a face.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "So why do you want to keep it a secret anyway, everyone is going to love the idea. They've wanted this to happen as much as the two of you."

Stevie smiled. Yes. That was true. Stevie turned back to Alex and grinned he took hold of his chin and brought his mouth down on hers. It didn't matter who knew now, because Alex and Stevie were together, and Stevie would fight tooth and nail to keep him – no matter what trials and hurdles stood in the way.

"Alright, Riley…" Stevie said momentarily pulling back. "You can blab all you like… no secret to keep."

Alex nodded looking pleased.

_I just LOVED it when they were together… I couldn't help it… S&A shipper ALL the way. I have never loved another couple the way I have loved these two and this was my excitement spilling out… did you catch it, too? LOL!_

_Review… PLEASE! *begs pleadingly*_


End file.
